Amnesia
by Ariel Valentine
Summary: A girl is found in Kiri and is tortured and beaten until she gives them information she doesn't have. The girl is rescued by a white-haired Ninja from Kohona. But when he brings her back home, everyone realizes something. She has Amnesia... KakashixOC fic
1. Chapter 1

A girl of about twenty-three hung on a wall in a dark, dank room in the Hidden Mist Village. Her only attire was nothing more than some torn clothing that hung off of her in rags, her raven black hair hanging messily in front of her face, unwashed and dirty like the rest of her. The chains that held her bit into the soft flesh of her wrists but she was too weak, too tired to notice.

She looked up when the door opened slowly, the hinges creaking in protest, almost as though the door was never opened.

"Miss?" The voice said shakily. The girl blinked her eyes slowly, as though she weren't sure if she was awake. "Miss I'll get you out of here soon! Please just hang on!" The voice of a woman whispered harshly near the door. The girl chained to the wall bowed her head again, acting as though she hadn't heard.

A moment later, she heard shouts in the hallway and the door clanged shut as the woman that spoke slammed it shut and ran away, like all the rest. A few moments later a group of what the girl thought to be ninja, as she heard them talking about it so long ago, walked in and stalked over to her. One of them lifted her limp head up and made her open her eyes. The girl's eyes opened and she blinked at them.

"Who was here?!" One of them screamed at her. The girl only blinked her eyes in response, her throat to dry to allow much speech.

"She's too far gone. Leave her be. Maybe we can find a clue as to who tried to rescue her..." The men nodded and vanished before the girls eyes, the door shutting of its own accord. The girl hung her head again, wondering if she would ever again see the light of day.

"Please Hokage-sama! The girl is dying!" A woman cried helplessly after recounting what she had seen in the dungeons of the Hidden Mist Village's prison. "She is on her last life!"

"How do I know I'm not sending my Shinobi into a trap?" The Kage of the Hidden Leaf Village asked.

"You only have my word that I wouldn't send you into a trap. But it will be hard, even for ninja," The woman said, desperately trying to find help from the elderly Kage. "And if you won't help that poor girl I'll find someone else that will, or I'll do it on my own!"

"Calm down. I'll get one of my best Jounin on it." He stood up and opened the door for the woman. "You both can set out tomorrow and you can show him the way. Go to the hotel and rest for now."

"Thank you Hokage-sama! Thank you so much!" The woman bowed, her brown hair falling into her eyes. The woman walked from the room and Sarutobi turned and sighed, closing the door before turning to his desk, pressing a button on the speaker phone.

"Send Kakashi to me," He said into the speaker.

"Right away Hokage-sama," The receptionist replied. Sarutobi sat down at his desk and laced his fingers together, resting his mouth on them as he thought deeply about what the woman told him.

When the door opened again he looked up to see a white haired Jounin, his face covered with a mask and his left eye hidden with his hitai-ate.

"Good, you're here, Kakashi," Sarutobi said and stood up, folding his hands behind his back.

"What is it you need, Hokage-sama? I was training my dysfunctional team..." Kakashi said lazily.

"I have a mission for you," Sarutobi said, ignoring Kakashi's comment. "I need you to go to the Hidden Mist Village on a rescue mission. Here are the papers, and the hotel where the client is staying. You will go see her at dawn to leave." Kakashi nodded, opening his mouth to ask about his team. However he thought better of it and bowed slightly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What'dya mean there's no training tomorrow?!" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy yelled at his sensei, his sapphire orbs angry.

"Naruto we went through this already. Kakashi-sensei has a mission!" A pink haired girl snapped at Naruto, her emerald eyes blazing as she looked at him. IGah! Why does he have to be so stupid!?/I

"Sakura is right, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, sitting on a tree stump with one arm holding his head up lazily.

"Kakashi-sensei when will you be back?" A raven haired boy asked, his onyx eyes emotionless as he gazed at his sensei.

"Whenever I complete the mission, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Training is over. You three are dismissed." Kakashi stood, performing a hand sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke. His team glared at the ground in disbelief, two of them wondering why they had to miss out on training while the third thought of ways to get a certain raven-haired Shinobi to notice her…

In his house Kakashi splayed the papers in front of him and looked at them, trying to figure out what course of action to take.

"No picture, no known name, no known background... This girl they want me to rescue has nothing about her. How would that make her so valuable to Kirigakure village and the Mizukage?" Kakashi wondered aloud, looking down at the papers. "Well whatever it is the Hokage agreed to rescue her, so I have no choice but to do so." He sighed and gathered the papers back together and files them away before turning into bed, his mind straying back to the mystery girl somewhere in Kirigakure.

"It's at the edge of town. I can show you-"

"That's fine I'll find her easily. You did say no one else was down there."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake," The woman said and bowed. Kakashi only nodded in response. "And when you get her take her back to your village. I can't say why now but she needs to be kept safe, and she isn't safe here." Kakashi opened his mouth to ask the woman what she meant, but when he turned around to look at her, she was gone. He blinked, confused, but closed his mouth and jumped into the nearest tree, darting threw the forest until he reached the prison the girl was being held in.

iThe woman said she was in the lowest level. Well that will be annoying./i Kakashi thought, looking around. He lifted his hitai-ate up to reveal a red eye with comma's swirling around the red iris. iNo one is around. That makes my job a bit easier. Let's just hope I can get this girl out safely./i Kakashi jumped from the tree and landed on the ceiling, climbing into the air duct the woman had told him about on the way to Kirigakure. He climbed down, making his movements as quiet as possible until he reached the basement of the prison.

Kakashi slowly and quietly looked out of the air duct, waiting for someone or something to move in the dingy basement. However nothing moved, nor made a noise so he slowly snuck out of the duct and quietly moved to the only door down there.

Kakashi opened the door slowly, wary of traps and looked in. His breath caught in his throat at the pathetic sight of the girl and he rushed over to her, breaking the bonds that held her and catching her against his chest as she fell.

The girl looked up slowly, her green eyes dull, as though all the life was gone from her already.

"Who…?"

"Shh. I'm here to rescue you, but you need to be quiet," Kakashi said. The girl nodded weakly, letting him pick her up. Her body slumped into his chest and Kakashi looked worriedly at her. Her body was much too frail and way too light for someone her age.

He sighed ran out, dodging kunai and shuriken as they flew at him and the girl. "Please… Hold on," he whispered to her as he ran through the many halls, unable to go back the way he came with the girl.

Finally Kakashi broke free of the prison with the girl safely in his arms, dodging randomly thrown weapons. Kakashi quickly lost the men chasing him, though not without several injuries marring his arms and legs. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. IWhat did they do to you?/I He wondered as he ran back to his village.

"So this is her?" A man asked, his voice cracking with age although he still sounded very wise. I cracked open my eyes slightly to see who it was, since I didn't recognize the voice. There was one man, obviously old, with the outfit that the Mizukage had back in the other village I was in except in a crimson red color. The other one is the one who saved me, judging by his gravity defying hair that I couldn't forget anywhere.

"Yes. She's in a much better state now than when I brought her here last night. She was half dead chained to that wall." The man with the strange hair sighed.

"I understand. You did well Kakashi," The old man said. I guessed that he was the 'Kage' of this village just like the other man from the last village

"Hokage-sama, I have to ask you and Kakashi to leave her to rest," A doctor scolded.

"I- I'm already a- awake..." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at them completely, my voice not sounding like my own.

"Ah good. You're awake," The old man said. My eyes flickered over to him and he smiled kindly. "Can you tell us your name?" He asked. I stare back at him, searching for my name, but nothing comes up.

"I... I don't know..." I said, realization dawning on me. I had no idea who I was... "I don't know who I am... I... I can't remember..." Tears spilt from my eyes as I looked up at the Hokage.

"Ok out!" The doctor said, shooing Kakashi and the Hokage from the room. "She needs to rest! We will try to get her memory back when she is stronger!" The doctor closed the door and walked back to me, holding a small cup of strange red liquid and a glass of water out to me. "Here. Drink this," He said, handing me the medicine. I look at it warily, and sniff it. It smelled like medicine, so I decide to go ahead and drink it, causing my face to twist in disgust.

"Sour?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"I hate this stuff..." I muttered and happily reached up to get the water. However the doctor wouldn't let go as he stared at me.

"You know what that is?"

"Of course. Everyone knows what that is don't they?" I ask quietly, taking the water from him. He nodded slowly, watching my every movement. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze when he suddenly looked away.

"Go to sleep. When you wake up, if you feel up to it, we can do something to get your memory back," The doctor said.

"W- Will it hurt?" I asked.

He smiled. "No it won't hurt. Now sleep." He took the glass from me and set it on the table beside the bed, leaving the room. I sighed and leaned back in my bed, letting the medicine take over and wash me into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready?"

"I- I guess..." I answered, closing my eyes.

"Right. Go ahead," The doctor said as he placed a warm hand on my forehead. Slowly things started to come back to me, strange memories that seemed to have no end, no words… Everything was so fuzzy though, making it hard to make out. Suddenly a named popped into my head, flashing over and over.

Aira...

The strange warm feeling on my forehead disappeared a moment later and I sat up, rubbing my sore eyes.

"Did you remember something?" The doctor asked, rushing to my side as I tried to get up. I leaned against him and nodded.

"A name I think... Aira..." I said quietly. I didn't know why, but for some reason every time someone spoke to me I felt shy, not wanting to respond. Instead I wanted to curl up in a ball, never to be seen again.

"That could be your name," The doctor said, but some how I thought he was talking more to himself than to me. I nodded, saying nothing as he lead me back to my room since my muscles were sore from hanging on the wall.

"Are you tired?" The doctor asked.

"No. Just hungry... Can I have some soup or something? I don't think I can take anything more than that... They didn't feed me for almost a week, and my stomach will be too small to eat too much..." I asked. The doctor nodded, looking at me curiously.

"I'll send a nurse up with some soup," He said. I nodded and pulled the blankets over my legs, avoiding eye contact with him. I hear him leave and I look over at the table, reaching for a glass of water. My hand stopped halfway, looking at the bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase on the bedside table. I blinked before picking them up and looking at the card on it.

i"Hope you get better soon. The Hokage wishes to see you as soon as you feel better to talk about living arrangements.

-Kakashi"/i

I smiled and sniffed the flowers, the beautiful scents making my nose tingle, causing me to laugh.

"Those are beautiful dear!" Someone said. I looked up my face flushed slightly when I saw the nurse holding a tray of soup and what looked like tea and medicine. I nodded in response, setting the flowers down so she could lay the tray across my lap.

"T- Thank you."

"There's no need to be shy dear. You're the one that has the amnesia, am I correct?"

"Y- Yes..." I muttered. She smiled kindly and I looked down at my food, sipping on the hot soup slowly.

"Well just press that button there when your done and I'll come back to take it away," The nurse said, her happy tone never faltering. I nodded, not bothering to watch her leave as I looked back down at my soup.

After the nurse collected my empty tray, I got out of bed, looking around to make sure no one was outside the door or about to come in. I turned and looked for something I could use for clothes, and notice a bundle at the foot of the bed. I knelt down and looked at it, only to see familiar writing from the card on the flower.

i"This is for you. The Hokage had one of the members on my team go out and buy you some clothes.

-Kakashi"/i

"Well that was easy," I whispered quietly, quickly getting dressed in the red shirt that was in the bundle with a white cross on the front and a black skirt that ruffled around my hips. I smiled and turned around to leave when I ran into someone. "Oof!" I gasped, falling backwards onto the floor.

"I don't think you're suppose to leave until the doctor clears you," Someone said, causing me to look up, my eyes wide and my heart racing. My face turned bright red as Kakashi knelt next to me, his visible eye bored. I jumped to my feet and hid behind a curtain, glancing at him from around it. "You're really shy, huh?" He asked, taking a step towards me, causing me to take one back. Of course that ended up not working, because I forgot there would be a wall behind me. He stood in front of me, his visible eye looking lazy and uncaring.

"P- Please let me pass..."

"I will, if you come with me. If you are well enough to get out of the bed without the doctor telling you so, then you are well enough to see the Hokage," Kakashi said. I looked away from him, trying to figure out a way I could get by him without having to hurt him, or without him having to hurt me.

"Don't bother trying to get away," He said, sighing. "I won't end well for either of us." I jumped and looked up at him, deciding to give up.

"O- O.K." I muttered quietly. "I- I'll come with…" He nodded and moved away from me, motioning for me to follow him. I walked out of the room after him, limping slightly. Kakashi snuck a look at me out of the corner of his right eye as he lead me from the hospital and towards the center of town. I stumbled a couple of times, my legs still weak from the week or more in Kirigakure… That was what I had heard someone call it anyway, but I moved on without complaining, trying to find a chance to run.

"Oh and don't try to run. I'll just catch you before you get too far away," Kakashi said, spoiling my plan. He turned to face me, the mask lifting up around his mouth in a smile. I looked away, a faint blush tinting my cheeks.

"Here we are. Come on. I'll take you to see the Hokage," Kakashi said leading me up the stairs and to the old man's office.

Kakashi knocked, and a soft tired voice reached my ears. "Enter..." Kakashi held the door open for me and I walked in slowly, looking at the ground. He looked up at me, smiling kindly. I smiled back as I looked up at him, his face reminding me of a kindly grandfather. "So the doctors cleared you?"

"Uh... Not... Not exactly sir," I said and he chuckled.

"Well that's fine then. Did you figure anything out? I'm sure they did a memory retrieval jutsu," The Hokage asked me. I nodded, looking back down that the floor.

"I think my name is Aira," I said quietly, my soft voice barely audible.

"Is that all you remembered Aira?"

"Well there were many other things, but I couldn't see them. They were too fuzzy to make out," I explained. He stood and walked over to me, tilting my head up to look at him. He smiled kindly and I averted my eyes, looking at the wall instead.

He stepped away and I glanced back at him, the old man still smiling kindly at me, and I found myself smiling back. "Well we need to find you somewhere to live in..."

"She can take up residence with me, Hokage-sama. I have plenty of room," Kakashi put in suddenly. "Until she gets a place of her own."

"That's true. Is that ok with you Aira?"

"I- I guess," I stuttered quietly, my face flushed.

"Ok then. Kakashi take her home and let her rest for awhile," The Hokage said, then turned to me. "And if Kakashi wants you too, you can go meet his team and possibly train with them. If you do it may jog your memory." I looked up at him, my eyes alight with fire just thinking of remembering my past.

"Do you mean it? Do you think that will help?" I asked him, my eyes hopeful. He smiled kindly at me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It may, but right now you need to rest," He said. I nodded bowing after Kakashi and following him back outside.

I slowly walked beside him, my hands folded across my chest and looking at the ground shyly.

"Here we are," Kakashi said suddenly, unlocking the door to his home. I looked up as he held the door open for me and I step in slowly and walk to the living room, and stop. Kakashi walks in behind me and chuckled quietly.

"You can sit anywhere, Aira. This is your home now too. Do you want anything? I have plenty of food as well," Kakashi said.

"I- I can make us something... I mean if it isn't too much trouble... I think I could remember something if-"

"Aira calm down," Kakashi said and smiled under his mask. I looked away from him. "If you want to cook something go ahead." I smiled, but didn't look at him. He lead me into the kitchen and I started to look around for ingredients.

"What to make..." I muttered to myself.

"What about curry?" Kakashi asked.

"Curry?" I turned to him with a questioning look. "What is curry Mr. Kakashi?" I asked.

"Just Kakashi, and you don't know what curry is?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No. I've heard of it, I think, but I don't know what it is."

"That's fine. What do you know?" He asked.

"Well I... I don't know..." I said, looking sadly at my feet as tears welled in my eyes. "I thought I remembered something, but now I don't know..." I said, my voice trembling.

"Let me cook then, but do me one favor, Aira," Kakashi said. I nodded, but didn't look up even as he crossed the room over to me. He tilted my head up with a finger, making me look up at him, smiling kindly down at me to try to soothe me. "Don't cry." I nodded slowly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Good. Now go to the living room and rest. I noticed you limping on the way here, so I know your muscles are still weak."

"You are perceptive. I suppose you need that to be a ninja, right?" I asked. He nodded, smiling under his mask. I smile back, my face turning a light pink before I walk into the living room and waited for supper.


End file.
